


First Time I loved you

by PoemsForNoOne



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemsForNoOne/pseuds/PoemsForNoOne
Summary: BUGHEAD!!Before Ethel, before Archie, Betty and Jughead loved each other. A little bit of smut, a little bit of love.





	

                He loved the way she bit her bottom lip when she was focused on something. He leaned in closer to take in her smell, she was intoxicating. Betty was trying to focus on her homework but Jugheads mouth was right by her ear, and she felt his hot breath down her neck. She wouldn’t let him see how she was melting right beside him, biting her lip trying not to pay attention to his close proximity. Jughead heard her breath hitch when he pushed back her hair behind her ear, he ran his hand down her back before leaning in and kissing her ear gently and then making his way down her neck.

                “We have to study Juggie” she said, secretly not wanting him to stop; and he didn’t. He had his arm around her waist and with one swift movement he took his other arm and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap. Betty was both surprised and excited when she sat there looking down at Jughead, who was smiling back at her with his big goofy grin. “My parents are going to kill you if they catch us”

                “Then we better make the most of our time left” He retorted, kissing down her neck until he reached the top part of her breasts.

 He stopped, he didn’t want to be presumptuous and definitely didn’t want to rush her into doing something she wasn’t ready for, so he stopped completely. He knew if he continued to kiss her, and smell her and hold her it would cause him nothing but frustration when she turns him down.

“You’re right though, we should study” Jughead said, Betty looked at him confused, disappointed but understanding, she didn’t want to assume that he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. She was about to stand up off of his lap when she felt the reason why he wanted to stop. He was fully aroused under her, and she knew he stopped because he didn’t want to pressure her. Betty continued to sit on his lap,  with a shy smile she started unbuttoning her shirt, watching Jugheads face while doing so.  She was nervous, but with Jughead she knew she had nothing to worry about so she continued to unbutton her blouse until she was in her bra.

“We don’t have to do this” He said while staring at her almost nude chest. She gave the sweetest smile back to him and tugged at his shirt to lift over his head.

“I want to” She said, finally getting his shirt off of him. She stood up off of Jugheads lap and pulled him to stand with her, they both stood there shirtless. Jughead was a lot more muscular than he lead on, his biceps and torso were nicely toned, she bit her lip as she traced his muscles her fingers.

She was so beautiful, Jughead looked at her creamy white complexion and it reminded him of something he had seen in a candy store. She smelt like strawberry and vanilla and her blonde hair shined golden under the bedroom light. He grabbed her face between his hands and began to kiss her lips; at first gently then with slight force and excitement, that she matched with the same urgency. It took a lot of will to stop kissing him, she pushed back to take a breath and sat down on the bed in front of him. She looked up at him, before reaching behind her back to undo her bra, slowly sliding both straps down her arms and taking it off completely. She blushed as her garment dropped to the floor, and he looked at her with such awe and amazement that the only word he could manage was…

“Wow” She didn’t know why she was so shy and vulnerable, Jughead was admiring her and adoring her and that was nothing to be nervous about. She had never done anything like this before but if this was going to be a night of firsts, she’s glad it was with Jughead. She grabbed his belt and pulled him in closer, undoing it before he had a chance to realize what she was about to do. She unzips his jeans and through the thin fabric of his boxers she seen his uncircumcised member poke through. Jughead was blushing, this has never happened with a girl before, this hadn’t happened with anyone before, but he trusted her so he let her continue to do what she was doing.

Betty gently grabbed his boxers and pulled them over his erection and  down his legs. _Pretty_ she thought, as if she had something to compare it too. She leaned in closer, not sure what to do but sure she would figure it out when she started. It didn’t take her long to figure out, she kissed the tip and down the side and made her way back up, flicking her tongue as she did. Jughead hissed in pleasure, so she continued to use her tongue at the top tasting the clear liquid that he expelled as he got closer to climax.

“Betty, Stop” He said and pushed himself away before his grand finale. Betty looked at him confused again noticing he didn’t finish.

“Did you not like that?” Betty asked, wiping her mouth of all the saliva.

“It felt incredible, but I thought I could do something to you too. It feels a little unfair to be the only one too, you know…”  Now he was blushing, he didn’t want to embarrass himself by climaxing and making a mess. Betty smiled and she leaned in forward to continue, but instead he pushed her back gently until she was laying on her back. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off completely, she was wearing soft pink panties that he slid off her as well. He came back up to kiss her lips, then down her neck, and down her chest, kissing both breasts as she whimpered in anticipation. He kissed her all the way down passed her belly button before kissing her soft spot. Her back arched as his tongue made his way through her lips, finding her most sensitive spot and continued to gently flick his tongue up and down until he felt his face get wet as he continued.

She was biting her lip, trying not to make too much noise but a few sounds escaped as she tried to muffle her moaning. She was close to climax, but she wanted to climax with him. She pushed his head away and pulled him upward so he hovered on top of her. She pulled him closer before stopping completely,

“Betty are you sure?” Betty nodded urgently and pulled him closer that he was close to being inside of her. She took a deep breath as he entered, but it wasn’t as painful as she imagined. There was some pressure, but when the initial sting went away she started grinding him deeper and deeper into her. Betty moaned as he gently slid back and forth in a slow motion, she watched as Jugheads eyes were closed tightly, as he tried to hold in his orgasm. Jughead moaned, it was more of gasping and hissing as he felt the warmth of her all over him. Her back was still arched and her nails her grabbing the bed sheets beside them, she quickly grabbed the pillow and bit into it as she let out a whimper and moan as she unravelled in her bed. Jughead felt the wetness of her climax as her muscles started to relax around him, and he too couldn’t hold it in anymore and pulled out to spill over on her sheets. He collapsed on the bed beside her, both gasping for air, but still taking in every second of pure bliss they just shared.

Jughead realized what had happened and quickly got up to get dressed, before her parents could come in and catch them. Betty does the same, and quickly makes it look like none of that had happened. Jughead grabs his things and prepares to slip out her window. He wished their first time was more romantic than this, but it was still amazing none the less. He was about to crawl out and onto the ladder before turning to betty and pulling her in for one last kiss.

“I love you Betty Cooper” he said, before slipping out of her window and into the night.


End file.
